


Growth 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Growth 2

Clint's growth has been epic.  
He hasn't let his father's abuse deter him.  
He is always trying to improve himself.  
Trying to better himself.  
So he can survive.

He has learnt to survive,  
So he is picking up new skills,  
To help himself  
Clint is a fast learner.


End file.
